Silver Lining
Silver Lining, are the seventh and eighth episodes of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. The first part introduces Orion, the Silver Megaforce Ranger. The second part explains his origin. Synopsis Part 1 The Rangers are shocked and mystified when they discover the presence of a new Silver Ranger. Is this strange new visitor an ally or a foe? Part 2 Orion, the mysterious Silver Ranger, explains his past to Gosei and the Rangers and how he obtained the Silver Ranger Key. Plot Part 1 An Armada ship crash lands on Earth. A man steps out of the ship and walks towards Harwood County. Gosei catches wind of this and tells Tensou. While in class, Mr. Burley talks about the fate of the world. One girl gives credit to the Power Rangers for the safety of the world, but Troy speaks up and says that they all (as humans) took part in rebuilding the school and city after the first Armada attack. After class, the rangers receive a call from Tensou to investigate the attacks by XBorg platoons. Each time the rangers get to the scene, the XBorgs were already defeated. They continuously get calls to already cleared up scenes. Emma interrogates a group of people, in which they saw a Silver Ranger defeat the XBorgs. Skeptical, they return to Ernie's Brainfreeze. The new waiter accidentally bumps into Gia, apologizes, and leaves the mall. Troy offers to treat for frozen yogurt, and waits at the counter, but leaves with the rangers for battle. During the battle with Gorgax, the Silver Ranger appears and defeats the XBorgs one-handedly, which then he leaves. The Rangers return to Ernie's. The new waiter gives the rangers their yogurt. Gia looks at his bracelet on the left hand. He finishes his shift and leaves. The Rangers get another call to fight Gorgax. The Rangers previously had uncovered Gorgax's force field weakness. Levira had fixed the collar and unknownst to Gorgax has installed a bomb. Jake attempts to strike, but the Silver Ranger appears to stop him from attacking the rigged collar. He uses his Spear to forcefully remove the collar and the rangers duck from the explosion. Gorgax, now defenseless, is defeated when Silver Ranger unveils a Ranger Key, much to Noah's shock, and executes a Super Mega Final Strike on Gorgax. Wanting answers, the rangers demand the Silver Ranger. He then removes his helmet, revealing that he was the new waiter Gia had previously bumped into. Part 2 Orion, the mysterious Silver Ranger, explains his past to Gosei and the Rangers and how he obtained the Silver Ranger Key. Cast *Troy Burrows - Andrew Gray *Noah Carver - John Mark *Jake Holling - Azim Rizk *Gia Moran - Ciara Hanna *Emma Goodall - Christina Masterson *Orion - Cameron Jebo *Gosei - Geoff Dolan Legendary Ranger Modes Part 1 *Legendary Ranger Modes for Silver Lining Part 1: **Super Megaforce Red - Galaxy Red **Super Megaforce Blue - Galaxy Blue **Super Megaforce Yellow - Galaxy Yellow (skirted version) **Super Megaforce Green - Galaxy Green **Super Megaforce Pink - Galaxy Pink **Super Megaforce Silver - N/A *The Super Mega Rangers transformation into the Galaxy Rangers could be a subtle reference to the Silver Ranger's identity, given the fact that the Galaxy Rangers power-up is known as "Lights of Orion". Part 2 *Legendary Ranger Modes for Silver Lining Part 2: **Super Megaforce Red - **Super Megaforce Blue - **Super Megaforce Yellow - **Super Megaforce Green - **Super Megaforce Pink - **Super Megaforce Silver - Errors Part 1 *When Jake, as the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger, "accidentally" disables Goragax's shield, the tip of the Dragon Dagger is seen instead of the tip of the Quasar Saber. This is because in the Gokaiger episode, Gokai Green was DragonRanger (Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger) as part of a Sixth Ranger change instead. *Noah's Ranger Key to transform into Lost Galaxy Blue is Gold while Emma's Ranger Key to change into Lost Galaxy Pink is White (in Gokaiger, Gokai Blue changed into MagiShine (Solaris Knight) and Gokai Pink changed into AbareKiller (White Dino Ranger)). *Noah and Emma's positions are switched when they transform into the Lost Galaxy Rangers. Part 2 Notes *Orion's crash lands on an Armada Ship. This may suggest that he is a potential Armada member, or the origin of the ship in which he crash landed in had similar ships. *The roles of the Silver Ranger and the Super Megaforce Rangers are switched in comparison to the Gokaiger version. In Gokaiger, Gai was the only member of the team who originated from Earth whereas the others all arrived from space, whereas the Megaforce Rangers are from Earth while Orion is the sole survivor from a planet that was wiped out. *The Lost Galaxy Legendary Ranger Mode in Part 1 was shot to replace a Sixth Ranger change in Gokaiger episode 17. The Gokaigers had recently acquired the Ranger Keys of the Sixth Rangers at that point, while here the keys of Orion's predecessors had yet to be revealed. *Part 1 is the first episode in which Super Megaforce utilizes Gokaiger's role call. *Part 1 is the first episode in which all Legendary Ranger morphs were original footage filmed by Saban. See also References Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode